I love you
by iggle07
Summary: Violet/Tate. It's been over a year since anyone has even visited the house. Tate is still in love. Violet can't. This is Tate's attempt to win her back. Trigger warning on chapter 3 for graphic content concerning the Westfield High shooting.
1. Chapter 1

Tate and Hailey are mad that the family is happy and together as ghosts. Neither is with their person.

Violet remembers Tate for the guy she knew. The boyfriend she loved before she found out he was dead, before everything. Then she remembers the lies. How he never told her he was dead, how he raped her mother, how he killed all those people and would easily do it again but this time under the pretenses of loving her. She had to keep herself in constant check to make sure she never wavered back to him and his flashy kindness.

After a year of no new home visitors and nothing to do it was Halloween once again. Violet rushed out to the corner store for some Halloween goodies missing their taste, even the candy corn. If she ran into Chloe they'd end up dancing the whole night away again, but she was okay with that.

As always when she forgot to block him, Tate was tempted to follow her. The way her hair flowed as she ran down the street filled Tate's heart with joy even though he knew she'd never forgive him and she'd never forget. Despite knowing this he still had to try. He took a deep breath and went out the side.

As always they were there. Waiting for him.

"Ahh, decided to come out and play this year. What no girlfriend this time?"

"No."

*gurgle glub glub*

Disgust flashed across his mind and then he re-focused himself on the task at hand. He focused on getting through this for her. It was all for her.

He turned slowly to the sloshing sound "No, Amir. I'm not going to run."

"So what are you going to do?" came Stephanie's sarcasm.

"I'd like to talk."

Astonished gasps and sounds of disbelief echoed around the patio.

Tate tramped over to the edge of the open garage, they parted for him like water, and sat on the brick wall.

"So what do you want to know?"

"The same god damn question everyone in this town wants answered! WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US?"

"Shhh. Calm down. I'm doing what you want." He paused for a moment to let everyone collect their bearings and then continued.

"I don't really know why I did it. Maybe it was for her, maybe because I wanted to ruin my mother's perfect picture of the abdominal family she destroyed, or maybe it's just because I'm psychotic." The word psychotic echoed around his head like a bullet trapped in a metal cage as if it were Mr. Harmon saying it, not him.

"Whatever the reason, this is the best I can give you. Do you wish to know more?"

"Hell yes I want to know more."

Ah Chloe, the first thing she said that wasn't a huff or a sob and it hit the heart of the interrogation. He'd been hoping to build up to it with the facades of the past, the buildup, the after, but no. She wanted the moment, she wanted the best first, she wanted the second-hand experience of your glory.

NO! not glory. Shame. Shame. He should feel shame. He swore to stab himself once this was over.

"You really want to know what it was like?" His voice rose in anger at the memory of the freedom he felt that day. "What I was thinking, what I was feeling as I took every shot." His brain wept at the thought of having to relive the temptation and his gaze quivered, but his face remained dry and determined. "You want me to tell you what it was like to kill you."

Silence hung in the air; punctuated only by the shrieks of delight as children received their Halloween treats.

After a second of silence that contained an infinity, a small "yes" was heard.

"Okay."


	2. Flashback: Before

**This is not as graphic as chapter 3 so I'm not putting a big trigger warning on it, but it does contain psychopathic thoughts of murder. Please be safe and understand that even though these two chapters put my own twist on to the possible reasons Tate acted the way he did, he fully and willingly acted on these thoughts. The choice to act was his. The choice to harm other living beings was his. He is not a "bad boy" he is not "mentally ill" he is not a "villain" to be praised. He's a kid who chose to kill. The choice to move thoughts to actions was his and that should never be forgot.**

* * *

Monday

Nora was crying again. She never stops crying these days and I CAN'T GET ANY FUCKING SLEEP!

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP Shut up." I quiet my screams as she enters my room and then disappears as Constance comes in practically right through her.

"Now what in great heavens is all this yelling for!? Not a one of us was makin' a peep of sound!"

With a flick of the eyeballs at her idiocy I flop back down on my bed and try to snuggle into the pillow to drown out her faux-southern drawl.

"Oh no you don't! You go waking up half the neighborhood; you're goin' to school today." "Up!" she says with a spank and she's out the door.

Peace at last. *sniff sniff* I suppose the good things in life never last. As I sit up I see Nora elegantly draped against the wall weeping for her baby. Her poor lost baby. She constantly forgets that the monster in the basement is her baby. It's what she and that twisted scientist of a husband of hers created together. Still one must be patient with ghosts dealing with I don't even know what's wrong with her anymore.

"I'm sorry. It's just you're constant crying at all hours, is keeping me up and as a living person, I need sleep." I pat the foot of the bed for her to at least rest what must be her weary feet. Well that is if ghost feet get tired.

"Well I'm sorry my sadness is keeping you up. Why don't I just fix that for you… OH WAIT I CAN'T!" Sarcasm drips through her words and sinks like a poisonous fog encasing this moment.

"Well could you at least keep it in the basement at night? You could have full reign of the house during the day." Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Back off slowly. Make no sudden moves. Maybe she'll calm down and I can actually make it out of here alive.

"Boy, this is my house! Mine. And don't you ever forget it." She leans in close to me bops my nose than says "Well off to school now. Can't be running late with graduation just around the corner now can we?"

I LIVE! I rush about getting ready for the day, pretending like I'm off to good boy school when really I'm just going to the Cinaplex for a movie marathon of Memory Monday. It's got some reel good ones today. Ha! Reel.

The day passes in a blur of Butch Cassidy, popcorn, and Letter from an Unknown Woman. I turn back towards "home" even though it never feels like home and I end up at the beach. These days I always end up at the beach. If I just make it through this I can take Addie and we can get away from our murderous mother.

The sun sets and dumb Mark Finstein and his crew come to drunkenly peruse my beach. I hope he turns the other way, away from my spot. Nope. I stand, shake off the bits of sand that cling to me, and head towards home for real this time.

As I'm making my way through town I spot a gun shop going out of business sale. I've got $30 on me surely that can get me something just in case I can't make it and I need to save Addie from Bo's fate before I go.

The retailer says I'm "too young" and that I should head on home. This just pisses me off. If I want a god damned gun, I'm going to get one. Doesn't he know the crazy fucked up piece of shit I live with!? No. Of course he doesn't. No one does, which is WHY I need the gun in the first place!

Luckily there's a pawn shop just across the street. Surely someone's left a gun or two lying about there. Lucky me there's 3 and enough amo to take down her and every other fucker who's been a pestilence on this world to me and Addie.

The thought swirls in my head as I hold a rifle and look into the glass seeing there's no one who can really stop me. I could just do it. I could kill that fake ass husband of hers, hit school, take lunch on the beach, and get her before her 3 o'clock tea. Excitement rushes through my veins and I slap the $30 down on the counter and hurry out the store with my goodies. I didn't even hear the guy yell that I cheaped him 20 bucks or that I forgot to grab the permits.


	3. Flashback: The Day

**TRIGGER WARNING! TATE IS KILLING PEOPLE. IT IS GRAPHIC. PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THIS. THE STORY FLOWS CONTINUOUSLY FROM CHAPTER 1 TO 4. THIS IS JUST FOR FURTHER CHARACTER DEPTH AND UNDERSTANDING.**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, GUNS, BLOOD, DEATH, OR PSYCHOPATHIC THOUGHTS PLEASE CEASE READING THIS IMMEDIATELY.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THOROUGHLY.**

* * *

Tuesday May 31, 1994

3:00am

Finally I let the excitement ease out of my body and I can get some rest. Just before falling asleep I realize it's quiet. Nora must have gone to the basement. She really can be sweet when she's not an ass-hat or imitating Niagara Falls.

7:00am

The Bitch woke me up today with a pair of trash lids and a smirk on her face as Addie shivered in the hall from the sounds. "Get up."

I sit up and start to swing my legs off the bed when she grabs them and whirls them towards her. I'm sure there will be bruises; then she'll be sorry. I look up at her angered and expectant face and smirk she won't get away with this. Not this time

"Where were you last night?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Nowhere."

"And you had the audacity to come back here, sneak into My house, lay in one of MY beds, and sleep?"

"Yes."

"You ungrateful little twerp!" She smacks me across the back of the head. "Get up. I'm driving you to school today. I've had enough of you ruining my reputation as a good mother in this town." She turns and leaves the room, grabs Addie by the collar, and slams my door shut. I hear Addie's yelps and stuff my late night purchases into my backpack, get dressed, then realize the backpack is cumbersome and will only serve to slow me down. I settle for using the backpack in the morning and rearranging my schedule just a touch so I get dropped off, bail, have my perfect lunch on the quiet beach, then go for him, the school, her, and home to Addie and Nora to say goodbye.

I would have liked to plan a bit more, but Addie's screams tell me that it can't wait any longer. Packed and ready I head downstairs.

As I walk into the kitchen Constance is washing what looks like Addie's blood from her hands and I gag at the horror of this abomination masquerading as a woman and worse, a mother. Lawrence happily sits at the table reading the morning news ignoring the psychopath he married and all of her atrocities. My body fills with rage, but now is not the time. They need to pay. They need to pay in public. Their last moments need to be lived so everyone can see them for who they truly are.

I make no show of my true intentions and sit down to the bowl of cereal prepped for me. I hope the other one is for Addie and she'll come out soon so I can at least see how much damage she's done to her this time.

She doesn't show.

I head out back and pop a spare tank of gas in the trunk covet it with an old blanket and when we get to school and she asks I murmur "school project". I sit through homeroom. I sit through history. I've had enough. I make my break and head to the beach on my way to his office.

I don't eat. I can't eat. Instead I spend about 15 minutes skipping rocks and thinking of how each person I saw this morning will be this afternoon. Will they scream, will the cry, I bet a few of them will beg like the little dogs they've been trained to be. I wonder how he'll burn.

I wonder no more and head onwards.

I approach the lady at the desk "gas delivery for Larry Harvey". Technically it's not a lie. This is his. All his.

I take the elevator up and walk to the end of the hall where I find his office typing his calculations. He looks up pleased to see me and when I don't respond he goes back to his life of ignorance. Enough.

I bask him in gasoline and light the match before he realizes what's happening. He splutters, whimpers, then begs. Predictable. I flick it at him setting him alight.

I walk out of the office to his screams and a lump in my through dissolves. He can't hurt Addie.

I head back to school and prep on the way so I have easy access to all three guns and the backup amo. I've never used a gun. Never shot anything. It's too late to back out now.

I walk in just after lunch. Everyone is satiated with food in their stomachs and gossip in their mouths. Enough.

I open fire in the crowded hallway.

Two shots with the pistol. Two down. Everyone runs and screams. I hit three more before they scamper off to their hiding holes.

Five down. Now it's real. I take out one of the shot guns and start to the end of the hall where the last door is closing.

A couple of kids try to "hide" at the end of locker rows. I put them out of their misery with the pistol hoping to drop it empty soon and get on with things.

Now we see how the mind reacts in a panic. See how they like it when the people they care about are killed randomly. See how selfish they are. See how they feel when they can't hide. They can never hide.

I try the door. Blocked. I try to shake it loose. No luck.

I hear them. I know they're in there.

I remember the side door. It's just around the corner. Bet these idiots forgot all about it and they think they're safe. I open it slowly trying to make as little noise as possible. Just like Constance taught me.

Someone grabs it. They won't let go. Fool.

Three bullets from the pistol do it.

They yelp and hide. I peer through the holes to make sure there are no more surprises. All clear I head in. There's nowhere to go and even if they could their paralyzed by fear.

I walk along the shelves. I hear one's panicked breaths. I whistle to calm them, just like Nora. She screams when I hit the books off the shelf right next to her.

I walk around the tip of the shelves. She's on the ground curled up panting. I shoot her in the head.

Hiding behind a couch. Really? One round from my shotgun and he's gone too. So much blubbering.

I think I like the shot gun better. More damage. More holes being ripped through them, through me.

One tries to reach the phone and call for help right behind my back! Can't go having that now, can we. I shoot for the receiver a bit and hit his jaw instead. Not talking either way now.

Some jock tries to be the hero, typical. One shot straight through the brain. I almost expect to hear a hollow echo. Nope. He splatters just like everyone else.

A cry comes from under a table over. A girl. She's pissed herself. I can smell it.

I can hear the sirens approaching and recall the promise I made to myself. I'd leave before they arrived so I'd have just enough time to make it back home to take care of her before they haul me off.

They're still pretty far off. I've got time to take a few more. I grip the table and flip it.

In her fear and tears I halt for a second thinking I should spare her. Let her remember this. No.

She'd just end up like me, like her. I can't let another one of us exist in the world. I realize that I too will die this day. Another lump in my throat dissolves. I harden my face for the task ahead and shoot.

I hit a few more on my way out of the school and leave the empty guns on the lawn.

I enter the house quietly. I'm ready to take care of Constance and free Addie.

They're in the living room together. They're playing. Addie's smile is bigger than I've seen in months. She's laughing with Constance.

Constance certainly isn't the best person in the world, but she prides herself on being a good mother. With only Addie left, she'll have to cherish her. I won't be able to take care of Addie. I'll be incarcerated and get the death penalty MINIMUM.

Addie shouldn't have to suffer through that. It's better if I just die today.

I put the gun I was about to kill Constance with under my coat, and lean around the door frame.

"Hey, I'm home."

"TATE!" Addie is so cute when she's excited. She's one of the best people in this world.

"School's still in session for another hour."

"Not today. They let us out early. Some sort of emergency at school."

"What sort of emergency?"

"Don't know. They wouldn't say."

"You better not have anything to do with this or I'll make you regret the day you were born!"

I may not pull the trigger on her myself, but this Constance will die today. She will die with me. Her only chance at a 'perfect' child. How she can't see Addie's natural beauty is beyond me.

I head up to my room to finish the deed. I try to pull the trigger on myself, but I keep seeing Addie's face. What would she think if she found me like that? No. I'll let them do it. I'm too weak to do it myself and this will save Addie all the heartbreak of a long trial.

I sit and wait for 20 minutes ruminating over all the good I tried to do today.

I flash back to that scared cheerleader. She was just a kid. They were all kids.

Nora comes in through one of the walls. I forgot I wanted to say goodbye to her too.

The sirens sound in the distance. They must have figured it out by now.

"Nora, what happens when you die?"

"Hm? Oh I don't know. How on earth would I know a thing like that?"

"Because you're dead."

"N…no…no I'm not. I can't possibly be dead."

"Look around you Nora. None of this is your stuff. None of this existed when you were alive."

"I'm just looking for my baby. I guess I'll try another room."

"Nora, please." I give her the biggest puppy dog eyes I can muster after everything that's happened in the past 24 hours. "I'm about to die."

"Why would you say something like that? You know that deep down your mother loves you and would never hurt you."

I let out a short laugh at the idea that the worst a mother could do is kill their child. "No Nora. They're coming to kill me." I nod to the window and the approaching fleet of cops.

"Oh." Finally understanding that she was about to lose another child. She had been more of a mother to me than any of my parents ever could have. I needed her now. "Well. It's quite simple really. You don't really remember the actual act of you dying. It's more like just going to sleep and then you wake up and you can live in the house with me." She holds me as the cops knock on the door downstairs.

"you should go. Thank you."

They enter my room a flurry of black and surround me with weapons at the ready.

So this is what it was like for them. To know you're about to die is a wonderful thing. Except I won't waste it on pissing myself or begging or crying. I'll leave that to Constance.

Cold and hard. For Addie. For all those who I killed today.

I reach for a gun beneath my pillow. They shoot me down. It hurts like a bitch, but I know it'll be over soon. Before it is though one of them ruins my last moments of life by asking the dumbest question of all: "why"?


End file.
